The Dark Army
by CoffiG
Summary: Depresión, adicciones, problemas, todo eso por causa de un rompimiento y Stan tiene que sufrirlo todo, las canciones son lo único que lo aparta de su oscuro mundo, por eso forma una banda con los góticos, pero ¿Podrá soportarlo todo? (Grendy, Ex-Stendy) Song-fic / Dark-fic
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Ahora les presento un intento de Dark-fic y Song-fic algo extraño. Solamente les recomiendo leer pausadamente en cada punto y coma, y obviamente escuchar la canción cuando se lea la letra (opcionalmente) (el nombre de la canción aparece al final) bien, y como no me gusta escribir cosas antes de empezar una historia, los dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: El origen de los problemas._

Creer que todo ya había acabado era tan solo una forma de alimentar mi depresión, falsas ilusiones. Mi cabeza está enferma y me siento tan débil. A veces no paro de pensar en aquello que terminaría mi sufrimiento, vamos… todos alguna vez lo hemos pensado, terminar con todo, con nuestra vida. Hoy en esta tarde realmente gris y de lluvia me encuentro frente al lago. No planeo ir a la escuela estos días, aunque es muy probable que lo haga igualmente, ¿Por qué?, solo para que mi sufrimiento sea más interesante de algún modo.

Vivo en un mundo donde ya aprendí a controlar mis llantos, después de todo morir no es una opción por ahora. Me gusta divagar con mi mente y distraerme de mis problemas, pero eso sucede cada vez menos y para colmo vuelvo a recordar todo desde el principio.

_-"Los siento, pero así es mejor, prefiero que esto haya sido así desde el principio"-_

_-"¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese sido así desde el principio?"-_

_-"Bueno… probablemente yo y él… n-o, n-nada, tengo que irme, ¿pero quedamos como amigos verdad?"-_ Me preguntó con voz temblorosa y débil.

_-"Claro"-_ Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

Ella solo sonrió falsamente para luego darme un último beso en la mejilla y dejarme abandonado en medio del patio irónicamente cuando empezaba a gotear. Admito que al principio no me importo debido a mi estado de shock del cual no salí hasta el día anterior. Estaba destrozado, de alguna forma se había llevado gran parte de mí con ella y sentía que no lo iba a recuperar nunca más, pero ya está, digo… al menos que pueda retroceder en el tiempo podría rescatar algo de ello. No, no lo creo _"así es mejor"_. Trato de pensar que tiene toda la razón, siempre la tiene pero esta vez se equivocó, por lo menos para mí no lo es.

Hace unos días la vi muy feliz paseando con las manos agarradas de su nueva pareja creo que era _Gregory Fields_ o algo así, diría que ese tipo se ganó la lotería pero estaría mintiendo. ¿Qué si la odio? No, pero tampoco siento más nada por ella ¿y por qué sigo así? Pues porque como había dicho anteriormente, se llevó gran parte de mí. Sí, me acuerdo de cómo era todo antes de _"eso",_ el mejor deportista, amable, buen compañero, mejor persona, el mejor hijo, ambientalista, un buen vecino, un súper mejor amigo… y eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Me pregunto entonces… si era tan bueno como dicen ¿Por qué me dejó? Se supone que estábamos enamorados o por lo menos eso creía yo, al parecer ella también me quería porque o si no, no se hubiera puesto tan mal al decirme eso, pero si en realidad me amara no me lo hubiese dicho ¿verdad? Ya lo sé, muy irónico de mi parte, reiría pero ya olvide como.

_-"En serio amigo, debes dejar de comportarte así, realmente me preocupas"-_

_-"¿Así como?"-_

_-"¿En serio me lo dices? Desde que terminó contigo has estado terriblemente mal, no lo entiendo"-_

_-"Por supuesto que no me entiendes, nadie lo hace"-_

_-"¡No me vengas con esas mariconadas! Yo solo… uf… yo solo quiero que seas el de antes"-_

_-"¿Para qué? Además, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, tendrías que quererme de todas formas"-_

_-"Sí lo sé, solamente que esto me está empezando a afectar y realmente no quiero sentirme así"-_

_-"¿Así como?"-_

_-"Como… tú"-_

Ese momento me destrozo, yo pensando que aún alguien me quería o me comprendía y resulta que no quiere saber más nada conmigo. Tal vez lo haya malinterpretado, pero si así fuera él me lo hubiera dicho. No lo culpo, no deseo que se sienta de esta manera tampoco.

_-"No te culpo, yo tampoco quiero ¿sabes? Pero no lo puedo evitar, lo eh pensado en estos días… y he llegado a una conclusión"-_

_-"¿Qué, en qué pensaste?"-_

_-"No quiero que seamos amigos"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Lo siento, pero no quiero ser más tu amigo ni de nadie que conozca, voy a empezar a buscar gente que piense igual que yo y ustedes son un estorbo en mi decisión de vida"-_

Tal vez fui un poco duro, pero _"así es mejor"_ para todos, quiero prevenirlo de futuros problemas ya que tal vez me convierta en una mala influencia para él, y su familia empiece a odiarme, no gracias, no quiero más odio por parte de nadie hasta ahora estoy "bien". Puede que ya hace un tiempo todo me valga un comino pero aún me queda un poco de amistad por alguien y quiero terminarlo bien, por lo menos eso.

_-"Stan…"-_

_-"Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, con el tiempo verás que así es mejor"-_

_-"P-pero por lo menos ¿podremos seguir hablando?"-_

_-"Tal vez, no lo sé"-_

Y esa fue la última conversación que tuve con él en dos semanas. Durante todo ese tiempo dejé de hablar con los demás chicos de la escuela, no iban conmigo eran demasiado alegres. Un día me harte de tanta ignorancia acumulada en ese lugar que salí al patio de la escuela, me encontré con cuatro chicos góticos, al principio me trataron igual de mal que yo a ellos hasta que uno de cabello despeinado con tinte rojo me pregunto si era un _"conformista"_ o algo así, yo obviamente respondí que no y sentí que desde ese momento fueron aceptándome en su grupo, y digamos que me sentía muy "bien" con ellos, me comprendían y enseñaban. Un día me dijeron que no podrían estar más conmigo si me vestía de esa manera, (cabe decir que nunca me deshice de mi clásico vestuario) que tenía que ser más "oscuro" así que me llevaron a uno de esos lugares extraños y empezaron a elegir mi nueva ropa de ahora en más. Empecé a sentirme raro, como que ahora era aceptado y compartíamos muchas más cosas, era realmente increíble al fin había encontrado a mis amigos ideales.

Un día estábamos en casa de Henrietta, leyendo poemas hermosos y sinceros, cualquiera diría que son oscuros y diabólicos pero era lo que nuestras almas sentían, llegó mi turno.

"Cae la noche y todo se eleva…

Se eleva, a lo más alto de las estrellas.

En mi gran soledad, agonizo en vano...

Solo escucho el gélido silencio.

Los arboles temblando desnudos… en este cruel vacío.

Se desvanece mi infinita conciencia…

Condenada a este duro sufrimiento.

Profundo abismo de la oscuridad

Se despoja mi alma… ante la angustia…

De no tenerte a mi lado..."

Sí, muy hermoso, ellos aplaudían mi pensamiento expresado al aire y el silencio. Luego de eso escuchamos música, rock por supuesto, esas letras… y sonidos… me hacían pensar en ¿Por qué no tener una banda? Es decir eh tenido experiencias con el canto y la guitarra. Lo propuse como una idea al azar e increíblemente aceptaron, después de todo ellos estaban pensando en eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pasó una semana desde que dije eso y estábamos escribiendo la primer canción, ninguna de las ideas que proponían me agradaban mucho sinceramente, no era por ser malo pero realmente eran terribles. Ya teníamos los instrumentos y esas cosas, solamente faltaban las canciones, me canse y les dije que iba tratar de hacer algo para el día siguiente.

Esa noche perdí el control al recordar _"eso"_ otra vez y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, allí fue cuando lo llamé por teléfono y conversamos durante una hora aproximadamente. Realmente hubiese querido que fueran más pero luego recordé que era mejor no ilusionarlo. Me acuerdo la última parte de esa conversación que me cambio mucho desde entonces.

_-"¿Entonces por qué piensas que te dejó?"-_

_-"No lo sé, supongo que porque soy un imbécil y se dio cuenta"-_

_-"No digas eso, tal vez no eres tú, es ella"-_

"No eres tú, es ella" y desde ese momento lo comprendí , agradecí mentalmente a mi examigo por lo que me dijo, no me sentía mejor pero si aliviado, pasé toda la noche componiendo una canción que a la otra semana tuve la oportunidad de cantarla en un bar con mis otros amigos.

Aclaré mi garganta, agudice mi guitarra y así empezó todo.

Lets get the story straight

You were a poison

You flooded through my veins

You left me broken

You tried to make me think

That the blame was all on me

With the pain you put me through

And now I know that it's not me it's you

-.-

En ese momento me sentía muy enojado, pero traté de tranquilizarme.

-.-

Coro:

It's not me it's you

Always has been you

All the lies and stupid things you say and do

It's you

It's not me It's you

All the lies and pain you put me through

I know that it's not me it's you

You

You

It's not me it's you, you

-.-

Respiré profundo tragándome posibles lágrimas y continué.

-.-

V2

So here we go again

The same fight were always in

I don't care so why pretend

Wake me when your lecture ends

You tried to make me small

Make me fall and it's all your fault

With the pain you put me through

And now I know that it's not me it's you

-.-

Lets get the story straight

You were a poison

Flooding through my veins

Driving me insane

And now you're gone away

I'm no longer choking

From the pain you put me through

And now I know that it's not me it's you

You, It's not me It's you

Always has been you

All the lies and stupid things you say and do

It's you

It's not me it's you

All the lies and pain you put me through

I know that it's not me it's you

Debo admitir que no me sentía tan "bien" desde hace mucho, y a decir verdad me gustó bastante al igual que escuchar a la gente aplaudir, en realidad no me interesaba el público o cosas así, solamente expresar lo que realmente sentía y algo me dice que lo volveremos a hacer.

* * *

**Bien, no tengo idea de lo que pasó, así que espero ansiosa sus opiniones XD ¡Sí! habrá una continuación si eso es lo que se preguntan y no creo que les guste como va a ir llendo la historia pero no voy a dar spoilers c:**

**Canción utilizada: It's not me It's you - Skillet**

**CoffiG**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Canción Utilizada: Hero - Skillet_**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: No necesito ayuda._

Los días eran cada vez más largos, y los problemas más terribles, oh dulce agonía, mi vieja amiga. Llevábamos unos cinco días pensando que nombre deberíamos usar para nuestra "banda", todos los que proponían eran realmente ridículos.

_-"Debe ser oscuro"-_ Propuso el pequeño Georgie.

Tenía que serlo, obviamente si no sería ridículo. Nadie sabe como pero terminamos hablando de los ejércitos nazi, ya hartos de pensar en un maldito nombre para la "banda", por alguna razón recordé al idiota de Cartman, siempre con sus lecciones alemanas que a nadie le importaba y sus ocurrencias e idioteces, insultos y demás ¡Cuánto lo odio!

Disculpen. Luego de eso Michael dijo algo de ver una película de guerra para ver a los conformistas morir por creerse que viven en un cuento de hadas de Disney, crear ilusiones falsas y pensamientos erróneos en la gente de esa época, en serio ¿realmente creen que los finales felices?, aceptamos, al terminar era de noche y fuimos al cementerio, donde irónicamente habían tumbas de "héroes" de guerra. Allí fue cuando la idea se me vino a la cabeza, todo tenía sentido y era realmente gótico.

_-"The Dark Army"-_ Pronuncie pensativo.

Ellos me miraron sin entender, hasta que explique el porqué de lo que dije, les gustó. Desde la última y primera vez que nos presentamos éramos solo un "grupito" más, no teníamos significado ni propósito en nada pero nos dimos cuenta de que no todo eso era verdad, en realidad nos contrataron para volver a cantar alguna otra canción la semana siguiente, puede que haya sentido una mínima sensación de "felicidad" aunque lo dudo mucho, tendrían que sacarme el corazón y abrirlo hasta lo más profundo de este mientras me inyectan adrenalina para que vea que es verdad.

Nos sentíamos satisfechos de haber podido encontrar un nombre al fin, es como si te cortaras con una hoja de afeitar después de recibir diez puñaladas en el pecho, realmente estaba "bien" pero como siempre nunca era "felicidad" del todo. Era jueves y no fuimos a la escuela, nos encontrábamos fumando bajo un puente, donde no nos daba la luz y tampoco había mucha agua que digamos ¿fumar? Si, hace un tiempo empecé a hacerlo, mi familia no lo sabe y no tengo intención de que se enteren para luego armar un escándalo por culpa de algo que me está haciendo un gran favor.

Ahora el caso era componer otras canciones, pero yo estaba muy distraído pensando en los problemas que tenía en la familia, al parecer mis padres iban a divorciarse definitivamente y Shelly se iba a vivir con su novio conformista a Denver, no la culpo por querer salirse de nuestro infernal "hogar" lleno de peleas absurdas y un abuelo inmortal que pide a gritos la muerte, ella ya tiene sus veintidós años, personalmente pienso que debió irse hace mucho tiempo. Mi mama aún piensa que esto que me sucede es una "etapa" al igual que todo en la vida, pobre, a veces siento que con esas palabras solo trata de consolarse a ella misma, después de todo no le fue como en los cuentos de hadas en los que tanto creía de pequeña, la quiero, es la única persona por la que siento algo de afecto aunque me cueste diez años luz admitirlo, también es la única que me aguanta y resiste mis comentarios agresivos. Mi "papa" perdió la paciencia conmigo casi ni nos dirigimos la palabra, y si lo hacemos solo son groserías, no puedo evitar pensar que su divorcio es culpa mía, quiero decir, me da igual lo que le pase al viejo, esto es por mi madre, quiero que sea feliz y aunque sea con el más hijo de puta de la ciudad, si a ella le gusta esta en todo su derecho.

_-"Oye, Cuervo"-_ Dijo Pete sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ese era mi sobrenombre de gótico desde la primer reunión que tuvimos. Lo miré y me señalo un vehículo que evidentemente era el de mi progenitor, llevaba muchas cajas en el baúl, arriba y adentro del auto, en el asiento de acompañante estaba Shelly llorando, en ese momento lo entendí todo, el muy bastardo se fue de casa y se llevó a mi hermana con él o la casa de su novio. Me puse furioso y corrí en rumbo a mi casa para encontrarme con mi madre, la cual estaba de rodillas en medio de la sala llorando con ganas, no dude en ir a su lado y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella correspondía y hacia lo mismo, yo solamente maldecía mentalmente a mi "padre" y le deseaba suerte a mi hermana.

Esa noche fue muy difícil para ambos, la casa estaba muy tranquila y faltaban demasiadas cosas. Ella estaba en su cuarto llorando en silencio para no despertarme, yo por mi parte estaba muy enojado por no decir que iría a asesinarlo ahora mismo. Necesitaba ayuda, me sentía realmente solo y débil, no quería meter a nadie en esto solamente haría que todo sea más miserable. Recordé lo que mi madre me decía, que de todas las experiencias siempre se aprendía algo y esta vez comprendí que necesitaba un héroe.

Llegó el domingo y estábamos preparados, esta vez Henrietta insistió en colaborar en algunos coros como segunda voz, agarramos nuestros instrumentos y se abrió el telón.

I'm just a step away

I'm a just a breath away

losin my faith today

H: fallin off the edge today

I am just a man not superhuman

H: I'm not superhuman

someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

just another family torn

H: falling from my faith today

just a step from the edge

just another day in the world we live

coro:

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero H: save me now

I need a hero to save my life

a hero'll save me H: just in time

V2

I gotta fight today

to live another day

speakin my mind today

H: my voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand

but I am just a man

H: I'm not superhuman

my voice will be heard today

It's just another war

just another family torn

H: my voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

the countdown begins to destroy ourselves

who's gonna fight for what's right who's

gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives

H: and we're not ready to die

who's gonna fight for the weak

who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero H: i've got a hero

Living in me

I'm gonna fight for whats right today I'm speaking my mind

and if it kills me tonight H: I will be ready to die

a hero's not afraid to give his life

a hero's gonna save me just in time

Las personas aplaudían y silbaban, nos daba igual, como siempre. Las luces se apagaron y salimos a fumar a la parte de atrás del lugar, era de noche, como cada vez que tocábamos, la única chica del grupo me pregunto por la parte final de la canción _"tengo un héroe viviendo en mi"_ dijo que no era muy gótico de mi parte, yo solo respondí con alguna excusa absurda que se me ocurrió en el momento, claro ellos no saben la historia que hay detrás de la canción. Ahora ¿Por qué esa oración? Bueno, eh estado pensando que no necesito que alguien me salve, no gracias, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

* * *

**Algo corto lo sé, igual espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para se la continuación del anterior y si esto parece malo ocurriran cosas peores DX**

**¡Gracias por los reviews y follows!**

**CoffiG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Canción Utilizada: Monster - Skillet**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Un gran cambio._

Las cosas no fueron yendo bien desde la última semana, hemos estado creciendo mucho artísticamente sí, pero de qué valía eso si mi vida personal era un desastre. Mi progenitor llamó un par de veces para "arreglar" la situación de los muebles y demás, recuerdo que esas veces que él llamó mi mama se tragaba las lágrimas y trataba de que su voz suene normal de alguna forma. Nuestra convivencia es muy fácil y vacía a la vez, reconozco que no es sencillo acostumbrarse a que una persona que te molestaba todos los días e irritara ya no esté así de un día para el otro, sí, mi hermana también dejó un gran vacío en nosotros, si no recuerdo mal ella llamó hace unos días para saber sobre nosotros y dijo que ahora estaba viviendo en Denver con su novio conformista, personalmente me siento "muy feliz" por ella y espero que le vaya bien en su vida.

Volviendo con la banda, los chicos estaban tan estupefactos como yo al oír que nos iban a comenzar a pagar por cada presentación que hagamos en el bar, no podíamos creerlo y eso era lo único "bueno" que teníamos en nuestra vida aunque en realidad no nos importaba lo suficiente, el dinero va viene así que no nos queríamos entusiasmar mucho con la idea, aunque por lo menos era "mejor" que trabajar en algún estúpido lugar lleno de conformistas diciéndote qué tienes que hacer. Qué horror.

Estábamos en una sesión de poesía en mi habitación, normalmente se hacen en casa de Henrietta, pero al carajo. La cosa era así, cada uno leía una parte de su poema y así íbamos construyendo uno solo, el cual sería la inspiración para la letra de una canción. Esta fue idea mía, es bastante productiva que digamos y nos ahorraba mucho tiempo que podíamos utilizar para hacer nada.

Empecé yo:

"Es obligado tema de sensibles cantores

el amor y sus penas, el beso o la mirada

del dulce ser querido, la dicha malograda

o la esperada dicha con sus vagos temores."

Luego continuó Michael:

"Oh, En la hora en la que deba dormir,

Lo haré sin identidad,

Y ya no me importará cómo cae la lluvia,

O si la nieve cubre mis pies.

El cielo no promete salvajes deseos,

Podrán cumplirse, acaso la mitad.

El infierno y sus amenazas,

Con sus inextinguibles brasas

Jamás someterá esta voluntad."

Después Pete:

"Alrededor del túmulo, una fila de venerables olmos

Enseñan un espectáculo desigual,

Azotados por los rudos vientos; algunos

Desgarran sus grietas, sus troncos añejos,

Otros pierden vigor en sus copas, tanto

Que ni dos cuervos pueden habitar el mismo árbol.

Cosas extrañas, afirman los vecinos, han pasado aquí;

Gritos salvajes han brotado de las fosas huecas;

Los muertos han venido, han caminado por aquí;

Y la gran campana ha sonado: sorda, intacta."

Luego Georgie:

"¿Pero qué vida, cuya amarga voracidad

Desgarra nuestros talones, velando la noche sin sol,

Alentará la esperanza de aquellos días que ya no retornarán?

La ambición, el amor, y todos los sentimientos que queman

Mueren demasiado pronto, y sólo encontramos la dicha

El los marchitos despojos de algún recuerdo muerto."

Y por último Henrietta:

"Todas las cosas morirán,

El río azul claramente derrama su corriente

bajo mi ojo.

Cálido y amplio, el viento del sur

arrasa los cielos;

Una tras otra, las blancas nubes son derretidas.

Cada corazón que esta mañana late con pasión,

lleno de precaria alegría,

algún día, sin embargo, morirá."

Aplaudimos respetuosamente cada una de las lecturas, pero luego nos miramos y quedamos en silencio, pensando que ninguno de esos párrafos puede formar una canción decente, así que decidimos que se iba a hacer una canción en base a uno de los párrafos, hicimos un sorteo y sin querer salió el mío, pregunté si no era molestia o algo así que siempre tengamos que hacer de lo que yo diga o proponga, pero me dijeron que no les molestaba.

Fuimos a quedarnos en el medio de la nada de alguna carretera con el auto de la mama de Henrietta, lo hacíamos a veces, obviamente cuando su madre no estaba o no se daba cuenta. Yo estaba recostado en el techo, mirando la nubes, Pete y el pequeño estaban dentro el auto escuchando música o leyendo, Michael estaba afuera recostado frente el vehículo y la encargada del auto estaba en el asiento del conductor con la puerta abierta pintándose las uñas o algo así. Por mi mente recorrían distintos tipos de flashbacks y en cómo todo sucedió tan rápido, por ejemplo, la ruptura de Wendy, la pérdida de mi mejor amigo, el divorcio de mis padres, esta banda, nuestra "amistad" con los chicos, y otros pequeños detalles que marcan esta etapa de mi vida y hacen dudar si tendré algún futuro. Si… bueno, como sea, volvimos al anochecer y cada uno fue a su casa. Estaba tranquilo, apagué mi cigarrillo antes de entrar y me saqué un poco el olor a humo que tenía por causa de este, abrí la puerta y pude escuchar un ligero rechinido proveniente de ella ya que era lo único que se escuchaba, todo lo demás era puro silencio, entré y la cerré con cuidado, me dirigí muy despacio hacia la cocina y allí estaba mi madre, cortando vegetales en total silencio, solamente se escuchaba como el cuchillo hacía ruido al tocar la madera luego de cortar el vegetal y gotas que caían de vez en cuando de la canilla.

-"_Estoy en casa_" –le dije.

-"_Está muerto_" –me respondió.

-"_¿Quién?_"

-"_Tu abuelo_"

En ese mismo instante no supe si estaba bromeando o qué, porque no era gracioso y ahora que lo pienso mejor, ella nunca bromea.

-"¿_Cuándo murió_?"

-"_Hoy_."

-"_Oh…_" –no se me ocurrió decir nada más, es el padre de mi "padre", ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, pero sigue siendo mi abuelo, o por lo menos lo era y eso dolió mucho.

Luego, quedó todo en silencio y subí a mi habitación, sintiéndome mal y de alguna forma culpable, yo estando lejos y el agonizando en su propio sufrimiento, pero al fin al cabo obtuvo lo que tanto quería y de nuevo, podría decir que me siento "bien" por él, pero estaría mintiendo. La cena fue silenciosa y a la hora de dormir solo escuchaba los llantos de mi madre que crecían y eso me destruía por dentro, no pude evitarlo, sentí que todo se nubló y se puso borroso, al reaccionar vi que toda mi habitación estaba destrozada o por lo menos la gran mayoría, mi madre estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándome asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos, miré mis manos y me dolían mucho, no entendía nada y sólo salí corriendo fuera de mi casa. Me adentré en el bosque y pasé la noche allí.

A la mañana siguiente regresé sin dar explicaciones y comencé a escribir la canción que teníamos que tener para ese día mandando al carajo la referencia de mi poema, me fui a encontrarme con los chicos y comenzamos a ensayar. Esa misma noche tocamos y fue algo así:

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls,

In the closet in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hidin under the bed,

In my body in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end

Coro:

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it-

Cause if I let him out,

He'll tear me up—break me down.

Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

Its hidin in the dark,

Its teeth are razor sharp,

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul—it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream,

Maybe its just a dream,

Or maybe its inside of me

Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

Ive gotta lose control!

Heres something, let it go!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!

Lo lamento, sé que anteriormente mencioné algo de ser un héroe pero la muerte más reciente me afectó demasiado, no parece, ya que he cambiado en toda esa noche y esta canción revela todo lo que siento en este instante. Como siempre la gente está ahí adorando nuestra canción. No sé cómo va a seguir esto, me siento realmente devastado y furioso.

* * *

**En realidad el fic está quedando con puro Skillet XD ya habrán otros artistas, pero por el momento las canciones que más pegan son las de ellos. Apuesto a que parecía que el que murió fue Randy ¿o no? pues no c:**

**¿Las cosas cambiarán de ahora en más? no lo sé, puede que sí o no, lo que quieran me lo sugieren en un review y veremos que pasa, ¡gracias!**

**CoffiG**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Canción Utilizada: Not Gonna Die - Skillet_**

* * *

_-"Pero debemos ir visitarla"_

_-"No, ella debe aprender a lidiar sola con eso"_

_-"¿Qué clase de amigo eres?"_

_-"El mejor para entender que no quiere que la molestemos"_

_-"¡Tú no sabes nada!"_

_-"Tranquilo enano, va a estar bien"_

Tuve que calmar un poco a esos dos, Pete y Georgie, este último quería ir a ver como se encontraba Henrrietta, porque… le había ocurrido algo muy parecido a lo mío pero… con su Madre.

Esto es algo de lo que me daba miedo hablar, Marvin, mi abuelo, fue una de las cosas a las que menos importancia le daba por así decirlo y cuando menos lo esperé se fue, ni siquiera pude despedirme, y mi amiga tuvo una pelea con su mamá un día antes de la tragedia. No quiero pensar en cómo la está pasando ahora, siempre actuaba como si la odiara o no le importase en lo absoluto, hasta le desobedecía y la insultaba constantemente, su madre era una conformista, si, pero era de esas madres cariñosas y empalagosas que a cualquiera le gustaría tener, jamás había escuchado una mala palabra salir de la boca de esa mujer, era realmente buena y admirable por soportar y aun así amar a su hija.

Me gustaría saber cómo está, preguntarle cómo se siente, aunque eso sería muy estúpido y obvio de mi parte. Los chicos están muy mal por ella, es decir, siempre están mal pero esto es muy diferente, ¿cómo sería estar en su lugar? Yo realmente no me lo imagino, quiero demasiado a mi mamá, no podría perdonarme si algo le pasara, y más todavía que el estúpido "hombre" de la casa ya no está, pero tiene su lado bueno, me da una razón más para vivir, cuidar a mi mamá.

-.-.-

No podía verla a los ojos.

Después de unos días sin nuestra amiga, decidimos ir a ver cómo le estaba yendo ahora, me sorprende que no se haya enojado con nosotros por no verla, en vez de eso no agradeció por dejarla unos días sola, para pensar.

_-"No sé si pueda seguir con esto, chicos"_

Lo dijo en un tono de depresión y amargura. Estábamos en su habitación leyendo poemas al igual que siempre, Michael estaba a la mitad del suyo cuando ella dijo eso, es como si en todo este tiempo lo habría estado guardando y recién ahora decidió sacarlo.

_-"¿Con qué?" –_pregunté yo ingenuo.

Luego de recibir miradas acusadoras de los chicos ella me respondió.

_-"No puedo seguir así, cada vez estoy peor, mi papá está deprimido pero igual sale adelante cada día, no lo puedo creer… no me despedí de ella…"_

Me quedé mudo y me sentí un imbécil por haber preguntado eso.

_-"Por favor, no lo hagas…"_

Pidió Michael como si estuviese a punto de suicidarse, pero al parecer eso era lo que ella tenía en mente.

_-"Yo…" _

Pero no puedo seguir, ya que su padre entró para pedirle algunas cosas y nosotros decidimos irnos por nuestra cuenta, no sin avisarle por supuesto, a fumar y reflexionar un poco abajo del puente en el que casi siempre nos reuníamos.

Me fui temprano, no quería preocupar a mi mamá, y menos después de lo que ocurrió hace unas noches atrás… realmente no quiero recordarlo.

-.-.-

Han pasado unos días.

Está muy extraña últimamente, en el sentido de que ya no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotros como antes, ahora anda más ayudando a su padre y encargándose de cosas varias en su casa, en cierta parte la entiendo, el vacío de su madre siente que debe llenarlo ella y eso me parece bien por ambos, peor sería que decida por la salida fácil.

No puedo decir que se alejó de nosotros porque aún sigue asistiendo a los ensayos y demás cosas que acostumbramos hacer, es solo que está rara como más… ¿animada? No lo entiendo, se ha estado comportando de una manera que jamás antes habíamos visto en ella, ¿será que la ausencia de su mamá la ha perturbado de alguna manera? Michael está muy preocupado, no es como aquella vez en la que se convirtió en emo, es peor.

Habíamos llegado a una conclusión fantasiosa con los chicos de que es posible que haya decidido convertirse en una conformista, pero que me vomiten un arcoíris antes de eso. Recuerdo como nos preocupamos por eso hasta el punto de casi creérnoslo. Afortunadamente no sucedió.

¿O sí?

_-"Mi padre está en el hospital"_ –nos dijo con la voz quebrada.

_-"¿Qué le sucedió?"_ –preguntó Georgie.

_-"Está enfermo, y muy grave"_ –respondió en un tono más seria.

Joder. ¿Por qué no viene y nos parte un maldito rayo a todos?, esto es demasiado para ella y para nosotros al ser sus amigos. No sé qué responderle, estos temas son muy delicados y cualquier palabra en falso puede ser un gran error.

-"_Si quieres podemos acompañarte al hospital cuando lo necesites"_ –propuso Pete en un intento de solidaridad.

_-"Gracias chicos" _–contestó ella con la mirada perdida– "_tratemos de componer una buena canción para este domingo"_ –dijo después para animarse un poco a lo que todos asentimos y fuimos a ello.

Debo decir que no quedó nada mal, es tiempo de presentarla al público y ver que tal quedó, después de todo ensayamos mucho estos días para hacerlo decente. Henrrietta colaboró mucho en esta canción y la entiendo, por eso se llama así.

Death surrounds

My heartbeat's slowing down

I won't take this world's abuse

I won't give up or refuse

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken

This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen

When everything you love is leaving

You hold on to what you believe in

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flatline

Eso era todo lo que ella y yo sentíamos en lo más profundo.

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Break their hold

Cause I won't be controlled

The can't keep their chains on me

When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

When life pushes me I push harder

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Tal vez, dábamos un mensaje de positivismo, no me importa.

The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flatline

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Don't you give up on me

You're everything I need

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you fight back

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die

(Not gonna die)

Not gonna die

(Not gonna die)

Not gonna die tonight

Los aplausos y el griterío no se hicieron esperar, y tampoco que el telón se halla cerrado tan rápido.

_-"¿Soy yo o hay más gente?"_ –preguntó Michael en un tono desinteresado.

_-"Me parece que sí, da igual"_ –contestó Georgie.

Esa actitud de 'me chupa un huevo' es la que nos hacía crecer, de alguna manera. Como sea, supongo que es 'bueno'.

* * *

**Parece que Henrrietta está cambiando su actitud y que están creciendo artísticamente, veremos qué ocurre con eso. ¡Gracias a Spody por la recomendación!, la verdad que le quedó muy bien al fic c:**

**(****¡Perdón por la tardanza!)**

**CoffiG**


End file.
